Sakura Kiss
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: Sakuno failed their totally simple and easy English test and if she doesn’t pass the upcoming English test, her grandma is going to bury her alive hehe. So she needs a tutor but instead, she finds a suitor, or simply put, she finds a lover.


Sakura Kiss

**My comments****/character's extra lines**

**Music for the fic**

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT because I am just a poor pauper who only eats noodles for breakfast, lunch, merienda, dinner and midnight snack….Joke….I do not own Pot because even if I did, I'd be rich by now and I'll have tons of PSP video games. Hehe…

Parings: ryoXsaku…ugh….I don't like sakuno so please understand…subzeroo is the one who insisted on me making stories involving ryoXsaku pairings…

Summary: Sakuno failed their totally simple and easy English test and if she doesn't pass the upcoming English test, her grandma is going to bury her alive (hehe). So she needs a _tutor_ but instead, she finds a _suitor_, or simply put, she finds a _lover_.

Story: OneShotFic

"Class dismissed!"

A certain girl with knee length braids sat on her chair as her best friend watched her soul float away from her body, anime style. ()

"Oi, Sakuno! Your soul is escaping…Wake up!"

"Wa! Tomoka-chan!"

The pale-faced Sakuno smiled at Tomoka. Her best friend, seeing that she was still sleepy, crumpled a piece of paper and threw it right on Sakuno's face.

"Ita-!

"Well then wake up!! Its dismissal time already!"

"I don't wanna go home! Grandma's gonna kill me if she sees this BIG.FAT.HAIRY F on my English paper!"

Suddenly, the doors slid open and an old woman wearing a pink-and-white jacket walked heavily toward the two girls.

**???: Who you calling old?**

**xXxaYaBreAxXx: Daremonai…****(Nobody…)**

**???:(Chuckle deviously) **

"Did you say big, fat, hairy F?"

Sakuno turned pale and Tomoka sweat dropped. They turned around and saw a flaming angry grandma.

"Sakuno…Did you fail?"

"A-ano…B-bachan…G-gomen…"

"I don't want a failing granddaughter! Improve your grades by next week's upcoming English test or you're dead!

"H-hai!"

Tomoka sweat dropped as she looked at Sakuno who had a dark gloomy aura surrounding her. She sighed as she picked up her things and slowly walked towards the door.

"Sakuno, there's still a week left before the exam. You can do it!"

"Easy for you to say…English is my most hated subject…"

"I know what!"

"What?"

"I know someone who is so good in English!"

"And may I ask who that person is?"

"No one other than-"

"R-ryoma-kun!"

The famous O'chibi walked past them and as he did, he blew some of his hair covering his eyes. Tomoka fainted at the cuteness of his'Ryoma-sama'. Sakuno blushed really hard. Ryoma suddenly turned pale and stopped in his tracks. A pair of glasses gleamed at the far end of the corridor.

"Echizen. Everybody already tried my juice. You should try it, too. Its called 'Kuro-zu' and it is the punishment for the late comers in the race. You're one of them."

He raised a glass that contained a black boiling liquid. Ryoma twitched.

"Inui-senpai…You're so evil…"

"Hehe…Great minds think alike, I guess…"

"How does that quote go with the scene right now?"

"I don't know…"

"Ha…?"

"Just drink it."

Ryoma ran back towards where he just came from, but fate suddenly wanted to play with them. He tripped on Tomoka's leg and landed on Sakuno. She shrieked but was cut short because Ryoma accidentally kissed her. She was wide eyed. _Thud!_ They fell on the floor and ended up in a very awkward position. Ryoma was on top of Sakuno and they were still in a…lip lock (This is the first time I've ever used that word, okay?). Ryoma was also wide eyed. He suddenly realized that a group of people had gathered around them. He suddenly jumped back and inhaled a lot of air. Sakuno stood up and quickly walked out the building.

"SAKUNO!"

Tomoka carried an umbrella as she desperately searched for her best friend in the heavy rain. She found her crying and soaked in the rain. Ryoma also followed them but he didn't run nor shout. He just walked briskly and followed the sobs and sniffles of a girl he just kissed. Tomoka glanced back and saw a young man following them. She looked at Sakuno and sighed. 'These lovebirds will never confess if I'm here.' She ran past Sakuno and slid into her house. She closed her door and let out a sigh of relief. 'Sakuno…Do it right this time…He'll never notice you if you're always like this…'

Sakuno continued crying and didn't notice that Ryoma was right behind her. She suddenly stopped crying for she felt a warm hand hold her hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ryoma, you don't have to be…"

"It was my fault. If I didn't run, that _thing_ wouldn't have happe-"

"I said, 'you don't have to be'."

"…"

"Ever since you came into my life, my academic concerns started droppi-"

Ryoma suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ryoma…"

"Ever since I saw you, this feeling within me started growing. I thought it was only friendship…But it was something else…"

"Ryoma…"

"Sakuno, I love you…"

"Ryoma?!"

Sakuno blushed really hard and she lost her grip on her bag. It fell on the pavement as Ryoma rested his face on her back.

"Ryoma…I…I…"

"Do you hate me?"

"NO! It's just that, I can't bring myself to say it!"

"Oh…Okay…"

"Here goes…"

"…"

"I…I…love…I love you…"

Ryoma smiled and picked up Sakuno's bag and slung it over his shoulder. He slid his hand into his pocket and smiled at Sakuno.

"So? Are you going home or not?"

"Wha..? Oh, right…Why are you carrying my bag?"

"I'm carrying it for you because it's so darn heavy."

Sakuno giggled and ran towards Ryoma. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around around his arm and smiled. He smiled and walked slowly to cherish the moment. The two lovebirds walked slowly as the rain stopped and the sun shone on them. Cherry blossoms swirled around them as they walked into the world of love that awaited them.

**xXxaYaBreAxXx: Whoa…Lalim…Can't reach…(Whoa…That is so deep…I can't reach it…) Hehe…**

**Song:**

**Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe**

**Ouran High School Host Club Theme Song**

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo**

**HONTO wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no?**

**jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara**

**REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo**

**SUKI ni natteku riyuu wa minna**

**chigau yo ne KEDO MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shiyo**

**mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku**

**tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi**

**mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo ARU**

**DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA**

**autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe**

**tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa**

**SURIRU mansai danzen koi shiyo**

**isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura KISSU setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU**

**yowai TOKO mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shiyaku**

**mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima**

**danzen koi shiyo**

**aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shi yo**

**mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH**

**hanasaku otome no bigaku**

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**Source:**


End file.
